Science Division/Archaeologic Lab
<Science Center Archaeological scientists *TheFanMaster - Main Archaeologist *Poisonshot - Sub - Main Archaeologist *ZoshiX - 2nd Main Archaeologist *Warwood - Archaeologist *ThechosenOne - Archaeologist *Ludicrine - Person Retrieved Fossils Found by TheFanMaster Found by Poisonshot Maspade Mutterfly ??? Marmaid Found By Warwood Returned By Warwood Box Tree; I call it Boxill: My pet Roundhead Spider; I call it Roundill: My pet Box Fish; I call it Fishill: My pet, father of Boxill Found by Ludicrine *DISCOVERY > EXCAVATION > CHISELING > RECONSTRUCTION/GROWING > REVIVAL/INCUBATION > COMPLETED. * Found > > > > > ...But wait! There's apparently more! A deceased Tree was found inside the Pot! The finished result is AVARICE, Greed's ancestor. Artifacts Found by TheFanMaster A garnet. Gold. Places Found by ThechosenOne Grave Found under the Pyramid. Strange symbols on the wall and fossil on the wall near hieroglyphs. Found by Poisonshot Mars North Found in the north of mars. Credit to NNW and HankGuideDude for landscape and general idea. Genealogical Trees Warwood Castle boss Poisonshot Mars I predict the Green Box Stickman with a White body will grow as an Megaboss. Artifact working I founded a armor stuck in Mars Stone. I also founded thing that seems is before a kindow in Mars North. This can explain why is there high Stickman and Flying Mermaid. Now it's unstuck. Is it a Mars Armor. Researching on TheFanMaster is researching under pyramid for fossils. Poisonshot is researching in Beach 1 for fossils. Warwood is researching in Snowfield 1 for fossils. Ludicrine is being Ludicrine and possibly finding stuff maybe. Fossil working ThechosenOne Got this in the pyramid. I need to revive it I've revived it. TheFanMaster None so far... Poisonshot I founded a bone in a Bouncy Amber.I need clean this bone. Cleaned. Hum, what? It moves! This means that it was just stuck in amber. I have never seen this head anyways. It has survived! I will call it Bonny. Warwood None so far... Ludicrine Found a big jumble of fossils. Working on the First one. When it was fossilized, it appeared to be... sad? The card reader says that it is a Vampire headed being. This is what the card reader picked up from the fossil. Apparently there's a Tree, too... Revived. His name is Avarice, and he is actually one being. And... uh oh, DMS won't be too happy about this... He's Greed's ancestor... Dug up a bunch of seeds that resemble the Rune Seeds. Will send to the Greenhouse after testing. They appear to spell out "Elonu B. Chyfsxo", a Stickman scientist known in Village for his knowledge of biological life. Perhaps he mutated these seeds? I have dubbed the seeds as follows: 0 Seed, S Seed, m Seed, ⌘ Seed, $ Seed, ♋ Seed, 7L Seed, ∞ Seed, °7 Seed, A Seed, β Seed, ( Seed, 1) Seed, and EF Seed. As it turns out, the pets that will hatch from these seeds, besides having a close resemblance with their close partners, the Rune Seeds, will have the power to enter a human form! Fossil working archive ? Nibat Stats Gender: Male Real name: Pink Note Bat Attack: Laser Revived Submy Stats Gender: Male Full name: Green Onigiri Submarine TheFanMaster Fossil 2 A bone have been found in the deep waters of lake. I have to get it out. It have been got out of the water. It looks like a submarine's bone. I have to revive it. . I can name it Submy. Now I have to research its stats. Poisonshot Fossil 4 A Fossil have been Founded in Mars North. It got out of ice. Placed in a casing. I melt ices of mars. I want know what look like mars water. Plus, I will place the fossil I recently founded in this water. I am now placing the Mars Water in a Bocal. I also revive the fossil. Revived. Marmaid, the White Copy Cyprinid. I need know stats. I'm adopting her. Stats Gender: Female. Attack: A Freeze Beam. Special Ability: Radioactive Freeze. Warwood I've found this but i have to revive it... this is all i could find in Beach 3... weird. It's revived, , I call it Fishill, my fish fossil. Hm... I get the feeling this is fossil is about 2,5 billion years BC, possibly Family of Boxill, he is about 2 billion years BC... I´m going to research on this... 0.o well, he is father of Boxill but they both died around 2 billion BC. well, apparently the meteorite is no myth at all. Category:Science Category:Stick Ranger Category:Pets Related Pages